Life Bites
by We Love Lash and Warren
Summary: [The Little Vampire] Tony's older sister and her bestfriend get pulled into this mess of an adventure. They find romance, sure, but will there intervention help or destroy the vampires?


**_Disclaimer: Neither of the two authors working on this story own anything from The Little Vampire, however they do own all of the characters you do not recognize!_**

_a/n: Alrighty! Hey people, this is a joined fic written by HidingWontWork and DragonInTheMist. We have made some age changes to the story and we want you to be clear on those first. Fia (OC):16 Aileana (OC): 14 Rudolph: 14 Gregory: 17 Anna: 12 Tony: 10 (the same goes for all of the other kids!) So that's it. I'm sorry if the age changes bother you, but for the story they had to be done. We promise, they won't be much different because then we would be completely changing who they are!_

**Life Bites**

Chapter 1 - Bat out of Hell

Aileana grumbled as she walked down to the cellar, "Gosh darn her! I swear if she was out again last night I'll kill her!" Finally reaching the cellar she saw Fia flopped on her bed still in yesterday's clothes. "Fia wake up! Come on Fia… wake up!" Aileana pleaded to the motionless figure of her friend. Finally, after five minutes of shaking the bed,

"God damn it leave me alone, I only got two and a half hours of sleep!"

"Really? So where'd you go last night?"

"To the … supermarket?" Fia said unsure of herself.

"The supermarket was closed."

"The… library, yeah that's it. I went to the library!"

"The library was closed also!" Aileana remarked, her anger rising.

"I went for a nice midnight stroll--" Fia said innocently before Aileana cut her off,

"To the cemetery!"

"No… to the park!"

"… … Why would you be at the park!"

"I'm screwed aren't I?"

"Yes." Aileana said strangely. "So what exactly were you doing in that cemetery at midnight? Hmmm…?" Aileana inquired.

"Like I said, taking a stroll. Ya know. With all of the tombstones, and dead grass, and the spiders, and their webs. I live in a cellar for Pete's sake! What do you want from me?"

"You could have stopped at the spider part, but are you sure that's all you were doing?"

"Yes! What are you implying?" Fia asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. I thought you would know." Aileana answered. Fia starred at her friend,

"Alright, you win Aileana, I'll get up."

"Yay! Now come on change clothes, it's time to go to school." Aileana stated as she walked up the stairs.

"What about breakfast?"

"You- missed- it."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Oh! don't give me that!" Aileana yelled angrily as she slammed the door shut. Fia mumbled incoherently as she threw on a pair of blue cargo pants, a blue sleeveless shirt with lighter blue flames, and a blue hat. She didn't feel like combing her blue hair today, and to top it all off blue sunglasses and sun screen on every visible part of her body. She walked up the stairs, grabbed her car keys and dragged, not literally, Aileana out of the house. "Bye Mom, bye Tony!" Aileana called to her mom and brother.

"Bye Runt!" Fia called to Tony.

"See-ya guys!" Tony called to then as he got into his mom's car. Following suit Fia and Aileana got in to Fia's car.

"Why must you call my little brother a runt?" Aileana sighed.

"Because he is a runt."

"You're 16 most people are runts to you… I'm a runt to you!"

"Well, I wouldn't say everyone…" Fia trailed off with a goofy grin on her face.

"I don't even wanna know." The rest of the car ride was silent. Five minutes later they arrived at the high school.

* * *

LAST PERIOD OF SCHOOL

"As you know this is a creative writing class, and such we are going to have a story contest and the winner's story will be published. Now, the story can be on any topic you wish, and any length you wish. It is due two weeks from now. All of the other creative writing classes will be competing with you also. Well, that's it… you may get to work now!" the teacher rambled on catching Aileana's and Fia's ears. They quickly glanced at each other and smirked.

"I know! I'll write a vampire story about a boy named Gregory!" Fia exclaimed.

"I bet it's based off real life, right?"

"Of course not, why would you say something like that! Vampires don't REALLY exist. Jeez you're as bad as Tony." Fia sighed shaking her head.

"We are related ya know!"

"It's only obvious at times I'm afraid." Fia sighed again hands in the air. "So… what are you gonna write about?"

"An adventure story with the guy of my dreams." Aileana sighed dreamily.

"UGH! That is so sappy!" Fia cried in disgust.

"I think that cemetery's been getting to your head." Aileana said with a small glare directed at Fia. Fia laughed,

"Let's just get to work before the Bat out of Hell up front puts us in the hallway, again."

"Miss Odara, Miss Thompson please be quiet and do your work!" the Bat out of Hell hissed. Fia turned to Aileana,

"Told you so." The teacher's face turned red,

"Another peep out of either of you and you both will be in the hall!" The two mock saluted and got to work.

* * *

NIGHTTIME

Aileana stood leaning against the doorframe of the backdoor. She saw a figure appear out of the darkness, but it stopped right in front of the door, "Shit!" it whispered under it's breath.

"That's right Fia, you are in deep shit." Aileana remarked coolly.

"Umm, it was just another one of those midnight strolls I swear!" Fia said in an innocent tone.

"Yeah, and I'm a vampire!" Aileana replied sarcastically.

"You are! I mean come on that's stupid!" Fia rambled.

"Well.. You're stupider!"

"God I've descended to the level of a Freshman, let's just get upstairs before they figure out we're gone." Fia said putting her face in her hands. The two crept up the stairs and through the house until they reached Aileana's room. Her room happened to be next to Tony's. They heard Tony and an unidentified voice within. "Who the hell could that be?" hissed Fia, "I thought I was the only one sulking around at midnight."

"You are the only one sneaking around at midnight, or at least you should be." Aileana remarked. "It's probably just Tony having another nightmare, nothing to worry about." Aileana tried to convince the both of them.

"There's another voice you moron. Unless Tony's subconscious suddenly came alive I doubt that, that can be a nightmare. Besides he sounds happy." Fia remarked.

"Yeah, well, maybe he's awake. He doesn't really have anyone to play with, so maybe he's just pretending to be someone else through his voice." Aileana suggested. Fia just starred at Aileana blankly before sighing and shaking her head,

"That's mental is what that is! Why must I live with a bunch of weirdoes?" Fia grinned good-naturedly.

"Hey, you wouldn't leave the house, we had no choice but to let you live with us."

"Not my fault you never went to the police. It's not like I heard any objections either. I keep to the basement most of the time and occasionally help with chores. It's not really such a bad deal hmmm?"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Oh I can't wait to finish writing that story about my dream guy!"

"Oh, I know the feeling. It seems I get more material for my story everyday! Do ya wanna swap and read what each other has so far, for proofreading purposes?"

"Not right now, but you could at least tell me what this Gregory fellow looks like." Aileana whispered.

"Well, let's see, he has feral gray eyes, sometimes red, and long spiky black hair with red streaks, and he wears a black and yellow stripped shirt, baggy black pants, and a kick ass trench coat!" Fia explained the best she could.

"He sounds… interesting to say the least." Aileana stated.

"He is. Now, what does your dream guy look like?" Fia asked.

"Well he--" Aileana started, but was cut off by a strange series of "Duh!"s coming from Tony's room. "What the?" Fia and Aileana exclaimed as they opened Tony's door. They both stopped dead in their tracks,

"Well to put it short, Fia my friend, he looks exactly like that." Aileana remarked in complete and utter shock.

"Holy Bat out of Hell!"

* * *

_a/n: Well theres the first chapter of Life Bites! We hope you guys liked it!If your interesting in seeing what Aileana and Fia look like then give us your e-mail address in a review or just e-mailus saying you want the pictures. I hoped i got all the errors, i read it over a few times so it should be okay. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell us any of your ideas. Flames are accepted, but are usually ridiculed and laughed at! So that's it...  BYE BYE!_


End file.
